1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for controlling an autonomous mobile robot.
2. Description of Related Art
In order to limit their displacement, the majority of autonomous mobile units, such as automatic lawn mowers, use an electronic barrier made up of a wire positioned on the periphery of the surface to be covered and in which a low frequency electric signal circulates (for example a few tens of mA at 5 KHz).
The utility of the exact measuring of the signal amplitude within the scope of a navigation system for automatic lawn mowers has already been described in patent application PCT/BE98/00038 (U.S. Pat. No. 6,321,515).